


海涅的过晚埋葬

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 娘塔爱丽舍，国设。





	海涅的过晚埋葬

莫妮卡仰躺在床上，弗朗索瓦丝枕在她平伸出去的胳臂上，侧卧着，身上穿着碎花波点连衣裙，翻领还镶着滚边。她的细跟高跟鞋被蹬在床下，莫妮卡把它们捡起来端正地放回门口的鞋架上，然后才爬上床。床垫是一张新换的，过去跟了她二十年的那张分离式床垫已经被拉到了旧家具回收场。新的这张柔软、富有弹性，还有新鲜棉花的清香。莫妮卡问，怎么样？弗朗索瓦丝回答说，很好。在刚进卧室门时，她敏锐地指出了床上有两个枕头——“会有人时常来留宿吗？”这是她的原话，莫妮卡说不清弗朗索瓦丝的神情究竟是暗带嘲讽，还是对于自己仿佛发现了某项重大秘密而感到沾沾自喜。莫妮卡否认了这一点，她只回答说，或许你现在刚好需要一个枕头。而弗朗索瓦丝却说，不，你的胳膊就很好。  
在怀里搂着弗朗索瓦丝躺在床上时，莫妮卡几乎什么也没法思考。她感觉压在她手臂上的这颗脑袋是很沉重的，调皮的从发髻中滑落的发丝更是蹭得她胳膊肘内窝发痒。但她却懒得动弹，或者说不愿意挣扎着把手从弗朗索瓦丝的脸旁抽出。莫妮卡盯着天花板上传来的男人沉重的脚步声、女人踮着脚走路的声音和小孩子来回跑动所发出的动静，这些嘈杂的声响都不足以阻止她感到自己宛若身在天堂，因为弗朗索瓦丝柔软的身体上传来一阵优雅的香气。那是一种暖融融的水果甜香，但绝不是秋日黑森州来不及采摘的苹果烂在路边所发出的，侵略人鼻腔的略带酒味的香气，而是有闲情逸致将水果摆在客厅制造馨香的贵妇人所带给你的感受。这些味道驱散了莫妮卡屋里冷冰冰的空气清新剂的人造香气——弗朗索瓦丝曾说每一次来看莫妮卡时，都尽她所能带些鲜花来。于是即便弗朗索瓦丝不常来了，莫妮卡也每天例行在出门时买一支花：有时是玫瑰，有时是黄水仙，还有时是郁金香。她从来只对花店老板说，她要今天花农送来的最好的花。然后她带着花回家，把花插进一只用过洗净的红酒瓶的细长瓶口里。她用喷壶给花瓣洒水。等到花瓣的凋颓之势愈显愈烈时，如果有时间或恰巧有条件的话，她就把花瓣细心地一片片采摘下来，融进今天烘焙的糕点，然后打包装盒，抱在怀里坐上几个小时的火车来到巴黎，把点心盒拍在弗朗索瓦丝秘书的办公桌上，认真地说一句：“法兰西女士茶歇时，可以给她端过去。”。后来莫妮卡出门买花时再也不必付钱，花店的老板说一位法国的有钱女士托人送来了成箱的西德马克，并且嘱咐他“请把最新鲜的留给住在街拐角公寓楼的德意志小姐”。  
“也许我们现在该起床，去做点吃的。”莫妮卡仿佛是在说给自己听。她闻到了从厨房烟囱里飘来的，来自楼上那户温馨的五口之家的蒸肉丸的香味。楼上那位太太的厨艺实在堪称妙绝，或许连服务过威廉皇帝的厨子都不能与之相比。（莫妮卡自然是在很负责地品尝过对比双方的手艺之后下的判断，她当然的确尝过老皇帝的御厨平日里的成就，那还是她年纪轻轻，正在学餐桌礼仪时的事情）。她暗数着冰箱里还剩下什么：半斤培根，一点西芹，肉豆蔻和茴香子。也许，煎一点肉排吧。她想让弗朗索瓦丝尝尝她的手艺，尽管她并不算是对给人做饭这件事抱有热情的那类女人。  
弗朗索瓦丝微微抬起了头，她看向莫妮卡。莫妮卡本以为她会说出“那么你希望我用剩下的鸡蛋做个黄油炒蛋吗？”，又或者是“那我去街角的超市为我们买一瓶马德拉产的红酒。”。这样莫妮卡就能自然而然地回答她，好的，多谢，钥匙挂在进门右手边墙的木板上，你应该带至少十五马克。  
但她只是问，“你想吻我吗？”与此同时她的碎花连衣裙像蛇一样缠上了莫妮卡的皮革大衣，把头搁在她丰满的胸脯前。弗朗索瓦丝紫罗兰色的眼睛从下往上，像汪着一方花田般望着她。莫妮卡只觉得血往脸上涌，她在后退，而她在前进。然后她们接吻，弗朗索瓦丝的嘴唇试探性与莫妮卡的相碰，无声地反复确认并得到无声的允许后，她的舌头伸了进来，舔舐莫妮卡的舌尖，勾勒她的上牙床和门齿间的缝隙，吮吸她的两片丰唇。莫妮卡克制着不让自己的喉间因为对缺氧的恐惧而发出呜咽，她们最终分开时，她感觉自己被两人唾液浸润的唇一定沾满了弗朗索瓦丝的口红印。  
莫妮卡望着弗朗索瓦丝，弗朗索瓦丝也望着她。她们又吻了几次，弗朗索瓦丝把莫妮卡的外套皮带抽了出来，莫妮卡则拆散了弗朗索瓦丝的发髻，让她一头金色的秀发铺散在她黑色的紧身胸衣上。  
莫妮卡并没有说“去把窗帘拉上”，因为她知道对面一层的窗户后住着的是一个单身汉，此时此刻肯定是在工作的岗位上，不必担心他会震惊于偶然在厨房窗户边看到对面的女人脱了上衣。她只低低地说，坦诚某种事实：“我在这方面没有什么经验。”  
弗朗索瓦丝一边吻她的脸颊、嘴唇和耳垂后方——一个很私密的，从来没有被任何人亲吻过的地方，引得莫妮卡一阵震颤——一边短暂地停下来，手肘撑在床上，支着头，温和地看着她：“你和男人做过吗，小妮卡？”  
莫妮卡发出头痛的呻吟。当然，她当然有，她早就不是个小女孩了。尽管弗朗索瓦丝一直在她们独处时喊她小妮卡，好像她真的还是个小姑娘，但莫妮卡心里很清楚弗朗索瓦丝的年纪比她大上近千岁，所以她咬牙忍下来了这个称呼。她在还没有过去多久的战争岁月里陆陆续续换过很多个情人，他们主要是战场上的军官或士兵。战争时期她扮演着一个国防军女助手的角色，在前线指挥部接接电话、用用打字机、倒倒咖啡，和其他所有士兵一样有正常的轮休。但当休假审批通过后，男人们四散到德国大地回家去拥抱自己的妻儿，莫妮卡则回到柏林被强迫着在手里塞上锅铲和漏勺，站在不通自来水的厨房里，一群刚擦干净鼻涕的陌生孩子伸出小手紧紧揪着她整洁得没沾过任何油烟的围裙边，还在换乳牙的嘴里口齿不清地喊着“Mutti, Mutti”。她这副莫名其妙又滑稽可笑的模样会被摄影师拍下来做成海报，刊登在《人民观察家报》上，下面用大号字体配文“我们需要你！”。你看，她既是德国母亲，又是德国本身，这一切使宣传材料多么贴合时政。晚上，莫妮卡偷偷溜进航空俱乐部，门口的标牌仍然警示鲜明地嘶吼着：“禁止摇摆舞！禁止爵士乐！这是叛国！”，然而如果你只看俱乐部屋里的环境，你会以为自己看花了眼，其实外面所有的“禁止”都是“提供”。她在里面和某一个负伤了的、跛腿的、眼睛上蒙着纱布的年轻人牵着手跳一段优雅的快舞，或者礼貌地抱在一起轻轻摇晃身体，再喝上两杯背着盖世太保私酿的梨子白兰地——她就这样在战争年代收获了许多记不得名字的情人。他们活像海涅一样，在回乡的途中在大街上寻觅女人，以为那穿白衣的向他招手把他领入屋内的是个妓女，实际上却是汉堡的女神本人。  
莫妮卡摇了摇头。“那感觉很糟。”她说。  
“我想也是。那和女人呢？”  
“没有，你是第一个。”  
“那也没有关系——你应该知道自己不必为此担心的，对吧？”  
莫妮卡回忆着，这好像还是自条约签订后她和弗朗索瓦丝第一次一起睡在一张床上。几乎所有人都以为，以她们这样固定会谈的频率，早该已经在某一天晚上成为彼此的妻子了。但事实上是弗朗索瓦丝每个晚上都有很多地方可以回去，无论是在巴黎还是在波恩。她们去餐馆吃饭，要了易北河以南富有盛名的白香肠和透明玻璃瓶装的可乐。莫妮卡善于切开牛肉小香肠的肠衣，而弗朗索瓦丝永远不愁在起身准备出门时有殷勤的男士为她披上大衣。1965年时，弗朗索瓦丝送给莫妮卡一件手工缝制的松鼠皮大衣作为协约签订两周年的纪念礼物，松鼠棕色、灰色、白色的毛夹杂在一起，在灯光下富有层次，像流动的水一样，好看极了。莫妮卡的回礼是华洛芙的蓝宝石项链和与之相配的耳环。弗朗索瓦丝很喜欢它们，经常戴着，有时也会戴着它们在莫妮卡的眼前和别的男人手挽手离去。  
弗朗索瓦丝如今侧躺着，拨弄莫妮卡的头发。她一边继续亲吻莫妮卡的嘴唇，一边开始轻轻地抚摸她的胸。她的胸脯很丰满，这套紧身内衣甚至把它勒出些红痕，弗朗索瓦丝立刻抽松了衣物的束缚，把它们解放出来。与此同时莫妮卡的手指摸索着向上逐渐掀起弗朗索瓦丝的裙子，探到了她吊带袜的搭扣。弗朗索瓦丝弓起的、光裸的脊背，在阳光下好像一张触手滑嫩的竖琴，由莫妮卡一指节一指节地弹奏。考究和朴素的衣物交叠在一起，很快连内衣也被叠了上去。莫妮卡想起签订条约后的晚宴上喝的香槟，气泡酒后劲十足，纵然她有着被小麦生啤锻炼出的酒量，也感到身体陷入如梦如幻的氤氲气氛中。此时此刻就是这样，她感觉腿间陷入泥沼，弗朗索瓦丝的抚摸令她温暖又湿润，她的身体是主动贴合上去的，以前从来没有这样快速又享受地进入状态。莫妮卡有一种突如其来的想法，那就是她过去对做爱这件事的理解过于浅薄，直到今天弗朗索瓦丝才真正教给了她其中的真谛。  
“你湿的厉害。”弗朗索瓦丝在耳语，是一个肯定句，“你一定很想要我。”  
“我想要你。”莫妮卡轻咬她像天鹅般优美修长的颈子。  
“从什么时候开始的？”弗朗索瓦丝追问道。  
究竟从什么时候开始的呢？这很难说，也许得追溯到好几年前的某一天早上，莫妮卡看见弗朗索瓦丝坐在巴黎公馆的梳妆台前给自己梳头，从那一刻起兴许她就已经爱上了她，然后成为愚蠢的追求者，被俘获的阶下囚，从此再也没有找过任何情人。尽管弗朗索瓦丝甚至不曾来过莫妮卡的卧房，不曾发现她装在防尘袋里，裹着薰衣草香包挂入衣柜的松鼠皮大衣，但莫妮卡仍然用心经营这段她和弗朗索瓦丝的同盟关系。她知道她是弗朗索瓦丝身边最亲密的人，她们之间有国际法的坚实纽带，因此她开始潜心研究烘焙，在窗台上种植香料，走在家庭主妇的前沿添置了最新的高科技打蛋机——她指望如果弗朗索瓦丝打开橱柜时见到了，会兴致勃勃地希望用它烤一个舒芙蕾。但弗朗索瓦丝来过了，没有注意到打蛋机，甚至没有进厨房，自然更没有夸赞莫妮卡把熨板做成折叠式，不用时可以收进厨房墙上的妙举。她只是站在客厅中央，吸了吸鼻子，然后建议她多摆些新鲜花卉，因为“化学清新剂的味道不适合像你一样美丽的姑娘，小妮卡。”。  
也许只需要追溯到两个小时前。两个小时前，她们开车去了莱茵河畔散步，把车停在肯尼法桥下，然后穿上外套下车，沿着河边慢吞吞走着，一路经过了市剧院、贝多芬大厅和一家名叫玫瑰谷的养老院，一直走到奥古斯都环路那儿才掉转头走回来找车。从莱茵河上传来一股煤焦油、钢铁，和海水流入的咸味，还有挖泥船发出的噪响，像大地的轰鸣。天是铅灰色的，让人连一点打起精神来的劲头都不想拥有，弗朗索瓦丝简直就是射进这昏暗的日子里的唯一一束美丽的光。她们路过米尔海姆广场前的小吃摊时，莫妮卡停下来为她们买了一盘咖喱香肠和一包炸土豆片，站在冰淇淋蛋筒形状的小桌前不声不响地吃完。弗朗索瓦丝的蕾丝花边白手套就这样摘下来了一只，放在桌面上，然后被风刮跑了。这不能怪谁，因为那阵大风甚至还刮倒了广场上其他几张蛋筒桌。于是后来，当弗朗索瓦丝擦干净手指上剩余的咖喱粉、番茄酱和胡椒粉后，她抓住了莫妮卡的手，两只手私奔入莫妮卡厚实的外套大衣，在里面紧紧纠缠着。弗朗索瓦丝说想喝咖啡，莫妮卡说她的家里可以煮。也许只需要从这一刻开始。  
弗朗索瓦丝的手指，那只失了白手套的手指在莫妮卡湿润的腿间缓慢进出着。两人裸露在外而没有紧贴在一起的皮肤处沁着一层细密的汗珠。与此同时厨房里没有开火的炉子上静静地烧着一壶永远不会沸腾的水，窗外有几个小孩子在玩跳房子，还有一个男人——可能是一个只剩一条腿的男人，靠在路灯杆上大声向路人哀求着售卖他的二级铁十字勋章、德意志勋章和杰出荣誉勋章。  
但屋里只有两个女人，伴随着对方的呼吸节奏而喘息，她们的腿紧紧纠缠在一起。其中一个最先短促而微弱地叫了一声，是莫妮卡，伴随着那一声几不可闻的呻吟，弗朗索瓦丝的指腹更为湿润了几分，简直像刚刚在洗衣盆里泡过一样。  
从什么时候开始的呢？这个问题还没有回答。  
一切在事后弗朗索瓦丝轻柔地亲吻她的额头时变得如此清晰。  
“从1963年1月22日开始。”莫妮卡说。  
“你的意思是说，你对我的兴趣是因为条约而突然出现的吗？”弗朗索瓦丝饶有兴味地看着她。  
“不，是因为一纸条约，我们被准许相爱了。”

Ende./Fin.


End file.
